Poké Ball
|caption = Poké Ball in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |class = Helping |description = Releases a Pokémon to fight alongside you. }} The Poké Ball ( ) is an item in Super Smash Flash 2 coming from the ''Pokémon'' franchise. It was left out of the original Super Smash Flash due to Flash limitations at the time. Overview Poké Balls allow the player to call forth a randomly chosen Pokémon. The Pokémon will usually have a direct influence on the battle by attacking opponents, but some only cause status effects, act as reflectors, or do nothing to change the battle. However, unlike Assist Trophies, the Pokémon is not automatically summoned when the player picks it up. In order for the Pokémon to appear, the player must throw the Poké Ball. This also means that they can be thrown at opponents. The Poké Ball must land in order to release the Pokémon inside it. List of Pokémon that are released from Poké Balls These are the Pokémon that are randomly released after opening a Poké Ball. The rarity on whom a Pokémon may appear varies: Current Pokémon Removed Pokémon Origin Poké Balls are the most important items in the core Pokémon games and several spin-offs, where they are used by Pokémon Trainers to catch wild Pokémon, store caught Pokémon and conveniently carry them around. Several different types of Poké Balls exists, which mostly increase the likelihood of catching a wild Pokémon in specific conditions. During battles, Pokémon are sent out by trainers by throwing the Poké Ball into the battlefield, which releases the chosen Pokémon with a burst of light. Gallery Screenshots Pb 1.png| throwing a Poké Ball at on Waiting Room. Pokemon 1.png| , , , and holding a Poké Balls on Hylian Skies. Throwing the opponent with Pokeball.png| throwing a Poké Ball at on Saffron City. Early designs Pokeballpic2.png|Mario throwing a Poké Ball on early . POKEBALL.png|Poké Ball's early design on Waiting Room. Pokeball screen11.png| standing next to a Poké Ball on Mushroom Kingdom III. Designs Pokeballpic1.png|Poké Ball's first early design. PBall old.png|Poké Ball's second early design. Pokeball.png|Poké Ball's third early design. Pokémon Alolan Exeggutor.png|Alolan Exeggutor. Arceus.png|Arceus. Beedrill 0.png|Beedrill. Bellosom 0.png|Bellossom. Blastoise.png|Blastoise. Charizard.png|Charizard. Chatot.png|Chatot. Chikorita.png|Chikorita. Delibird.png|Delibird. Ditto.png|Ditto. Electrode.png|Electrode. Garchomp.png|Garchomp. Gligar.png|Gligar. Heracross 0.png|Heracross. Hitmonlee.png|Hitmonlee. Jirachi.png|Jirachi. Klink 0.png|Klink. Koffing.png|Koffing. Magikarp 0.png|Magikarp. Meowth.png|Meowth. Metagross 0.png|Metagross. Porygon 0.png|Porygon. Porygon2 0.png|Porygon2. PorygonZ 0.png|Porygon-Z. Pichu 0.png|Pichu Seedot 0.png|Seedot. Shroomish.png|Shroomish. Snivy 0.png|Snivy. Snorlax 0.png|Snorlax. Staryu.png|Staryu. Tepig 0.png|Tepig. Victini.png|Victini. Weezing 0.png|Weezing. Zygarde_0.png|Zygarde. Trivia *Gligar initially ported its original purple coloration it had from Generation II to Generation IV when it was first implemented into the game. This has been changed to its current pink coloration. Contrary to popular belief, Gligar never used its shiny coloration at any moment. *Alongside Onix, Yanma, Unown, Plusle and Minun, Flygon, Vespiquen, Marill, Slugma and Chansey, Togepi can be found within the game's files, this could be, however, the leftovers of its cameo in the intro for v0.9. Whether it will appear in the game itself is unconfirmed, as is the same with all of the other aforentioned Pokémon. *Due to complications with some bugs, the Poké Balls, Assist Trophies, Bumpers, and Explosive Tags were disabled on demo v0.9b and were added back in patch 0.9.1.1965. *Out of all the Pokémon that can be released from a Poké Ball, only Charizard and Pichu are playable characters in the official ''Super Smash Bros.'' games. External link *What are Pokémon? Category:Helping items Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series